


Hot Cocoa

by sinchronous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchronous/pseuds/sinchronous
Summary: "...Hey, why don't you come over to my room for a bit? 'S been a while since I last saw you."Juza, with his knit sweater and ceramic animal pattern mug, couldn't have possibly sounded any alarm bells in Muku's head.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is my first contribution to ao3 huh . unbetaed sorry, made at 5 am <3 anyways enjoy!
> 
> edit: i am feeling the consequences of staying up ! rereading this makes me want to contact my english prof . hate it here (if u see any glaring errors..pls tell me.. )

Behind locked doors, hands scramble for purchase on bare skin, almost out of desperation. That isn't to say all the skin is bared yet; of course, Juza takes his sweet time popping the buttons off Muku's sweater one by one. With hands working off his clothes and a mouth clamped onto his neck as if to bite the jugular off, Muku and his reputation are both in a delicate position.

It had started sometime around fall of that year. That was roughly around the time the others would start complaining of the chill and huddle in the lounge room for both the company and the warmth. Taichi would be stationed in front of the television, watching the screen like a statue and swaddled in blankets. The rest would be bemoaning the lack of central heating past curfew hours at the table, and Sakyo would be responding acridly that they had to cut costs. Muku was sitting on one of the communal couches when Juza would migrate from the table to his side, with two mugs in his hands.

"'S cold, isn't it?" he'd said simply. "Got you some."

Warm cocoa-- a rare delicacy, usually, as the high schoolers (and certain others) tore into the tins with gusto, brewing hot cocoa by the cup until it'd run out in the span of a winter week. Muku carefully marked his manga and set it onto the coffee table to accept the mug gratefully, with a an equally warm smile. "Juchan...! You didn't have to. Thank you..."

Juza returned the smile in kind, and his eyes appeared almost fond. "No big deal." And then, a little more seriously: "...You looked cold, sitting by yourself."

"I'm alright!" Then, a laugh that had maybe come out a little too strained, because Juza had noticed (of course he did) and placed his big hand on top of his head, stroking Muku's hair. "Juchan! It's okay..."

"...Hey, why don't you come over to my room for a bit? 'S been a while since I last saw you." Juza, with his knit sweater and ceramic animal pattern mug, couldn't have possibly sounded any alarm bells in Muku's head. 

The rest is history; albeit a slow one that starts with kisses that he's no longer sure who had initiated. Over the course of a few months, they've been gradually spending more and more time in each other's company. Of course, everyone else will dote on them, and say they're getting along well. And they are; Muku will still buy his cousin's favorite cake slice on the way home from school if his wallet allows it, and Juza still lets him have the strawberry topping before they eventually split the cake instead. It's just that they've been spending too much time with their hands and mouths and tongues on one another, lapping at skin like it's a favorite dessert.

Juza, especially, is good at that, and it's an unexpected gift. Muku, finally freed of his shirt, lets his own hands palm at Juza's pecs while the older cousin sucks at his neck like it's a delicacy. No doubt there's a variety of interestingly-colored marks on his pale skin by now. Muku would be lying if he said he didn't savor the attention, and his own dick twitches in interest from underneath layers of clothes.

"Ah... Juchan..." He moans when Juza's hands wander further down than he expects them to, cupping his ass through the fabric of his heavy sweatpants. Muku clamps a hand over his mouth when he realizes he's still pressed up to the locked door. He can hear lively conversation just outside that comes and goes. With the way Juza's hands are making riskier moves and slipping under the waistband of his pants, he can hardly get a warning word in edgewise, hand muffling any obscene sound he would've made in place of coherent speech.

The pants easily join the growing pile of clothes on the floor, though; and Muku's mouth hangs open at the feel of rough and warm hands on his ass again. His hand forgets what it's doing there in such close proximity to his mouth, and he shuts his eyes tight as a high moan tears itself from his throat. Realization, however, kicks in just as fast, and he immediately crams as much of his fist that can fit his mouth. And just in time, as Juza's hands knead his ass with clear intent, mouth now hard at work on one of Muku's nipples. Fingers start exploring in between, no longer hesitant to make contact with his puckered hole despite the beating it'd taken last time. Juza's cock, thick and proud, rubs against his thigh as he grinds against him.

"...!!"

Juza's other hand carefully pulls Muku's fist from his mouth, and a string of saliva chases it as that hand and those fingers disappear between his big cousin's lips instead. No longer under any soundproofing protection, he melts at the feeling of Juza's tongue licking at the spaces between his fingers with a moan. It doesn't take long before Juza guides his wet fingers down to where their erections are touching. The slide of saliva-slick fingers against their cocks makes for an easier grind, and Juza grunts in pleasure as he pulls Muku in for a sloppy kiss.

Their tongues wrestle for dominance as the tempo gradually increases between them; moans are swallowed into each other's throats but it's still telling of their current activity when the slap of skin against skin echoes in the dorm room. Drool trickles from the corner of Muku's lip and he pulls away to breathe, his mouth full of Juza's spit. "Ahh..." His hand freezes for a second when he hazards a glance down. Juza's cock, now slick with its own precum, stands so tall next to Muku's, and it almost makes him moan aloud, knowing that that had been in him before and it'd taken this long for a visual comparison of size.

Juza grunts, his hand wrapping back around Muku's to fist around their dicks. Embarrassingly, Muku feels himself close to the edge, groaning into his cousin's mouth when they meet for kisses again, and babbling some approximation of Juza's name when they don't. It doesn't take very long; with the combined efforts of Juza's thick and warm girth rutting against his own, and Juza himself treating his chest like a dessert platter, Muku spills his release onto their joined hands and stomachs.

Juza doesn't stop though; he's yet to chase his own orgasm, and even if Muku could string together syllables to tell his cousin he needs a timeout, he's not sure if he needs it. The stimulation is too strong now, and he feels his head spin. Muku's only vaguely aware of the words leaving his mouth, only knowing his cousin's lips are next to his ear now, and it's really hot how he's breathing heavily in such close distance.

Muku's eyes start to water, and even with all his remaining brainpower focused on minimizing noise, it's just too much all at once. He makes a loud sound halfway between a cry and a groan, definitely loud enough to have been heard outside the door. Hands move too sluggishly to cover up any sort of noise, escaping any sense of urgency. Juza presses in particularly close, now fisting his own dick alone as Muku's hands instead grab at his shoulders. He reaches his orgasm quickly, and follows up with a bite right at the juncture of Muku's shoulder and neck, gentle enough that he knows it won't sting later but possessive enough that it'll most likely leave a mark. 

It takes a while for the both of them to regain their bearings, and they bask in shared breaths for a bit. "...Sorry," Juza murmurs against freshly marked skin, hands moving back up to wrap around his little cousin's midsection in a show of affection. "Got carried away. Are you okay?"

Muku drops his head onto Juza's chest, surprised they both finished still standing. He lets himself listen for a sound of a pulse, pretending he can hear his cousin's heart just as loudly as he can hear his own. "... I'm alright," he finally whispers back.

Juza pulls him even tighter, flush against him, and despite the cum on both of their bare skin, Muku thinks he doesn't mind. "D'you want some cocoa tonight too?"

He smiles, face hidden in his reliable big cousin's chest. "As long as I'm with you, Juchan."

**Author's Note:**

> this was made ..partially out of spite, because of people talking negatively about jumuku recently and i wanted to provide something nice for the jumuku fans. probably shouldn't have let that discourse bother me but i had a ton of fun writing this one so in the end its all good


End file.
